A wireless access point (AP) may be a device that allows wireless devices to connect to a wired network using WiFi, Bluetooth, or another local wireless networking standard. A mobile device such as a laptop, smartphone, or tablet computer may be configured to automatically connect to a wireless access point when the mobile device is in range of a compatible wireless access point.
A wireless access point may have a relatively short range, such as about 20 meters. However, multiple overlapping wireless access points may be used to cover relatively large areas. For example, a commercial premises such as a hospital, airport, or retail outlet, may install a network of wireless access points throughout the premises. Mobile devices, of users moving throughout the premises, may automatically switch to an in-range wireless access point, to thereby provide the users with seamless network connectivity throughout the premises.